


Once Is Enough

by IllusionWolf



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Consensual, Dirty Talk, F/M, Happily Ever After, Het, Impregnation, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Skyrim: Romance Mod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionWolf/pseuds/IllusionWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once is all it takes" her mother used to tell her. She had always just laughed it off.<br/>Skyrim isn't safe for anyone to travel alone, and things between the Dragonborn and the companion she hired get a bit... heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with one day when playing the game haha.
> 
> Takes place after the war, when the dragons are defeated, etc.

Traveling alone through Skyrim was dangerous for everyone, never mind whether you were a farmer traveling with livestock, a group of bandits, or the Dragonborn herself out on an adventure. That’s why Kallian would bring along someone if she were traveling far.  
She had met this one in Riverwood, and hired him for a month. He was snarky, unfriendly, and cold on the surface. But she had found herself drawn to him. His quick wit and good looks intrigued her. She wanted to sneak in under the hard coating, to break through that tough exterior, to find out what made him tick. But she couldn’t. Her emotional advances were always deflected, shot away with a quick flash of his silver tongue or a shitty joke. Their travels were filled with comments about sneaking into her bedroll, or about the swing of her wide hips, or the tempting swell of her breast. And she wasn’t complaining. She loved the attention. But nothing ever came of it, of course. Their nights were simple - pitch the tents, eat a meal, sleep separately. The lines were never crossed - they were companions, and that was that.

They were traveling to Windhelm from Riften, and it was unbearably cold. It was the middle of Frostfall, and winter was well on its way. Kallian pulled her cowl up around her face to protect her nose from the wind. Kicking Frost into a trot, she longed to get to a town before nightfall, so they wouldn’t freeze in their sleep.  
“I love watching you ride” Bishop called from behind her. “The sway of your hips, the bounce of your...” She rolled her eyes, his voice falling away, lost in the wind. Soon his horse was beside hers, his black mare, who Kallian had named Ana, coyly flicking her tail at the palomino stallion. Frost squealed - his usual good behavior being overridden by this primal urge to claim this mare as his own.  
“We’d better separate these two tonight, I think that mare is coming into heat.” She stated simply, trying to avoid a stupid comment from him. Both horses belonged to her - she had bought one so her companions could easily keep up.  
“Would you deprive the poor boy of some fun?” He grinned, and she rolled her eyes.  
“I would - that filly has no papers! This here is the best bred stallion in Skyrim!” He laughed heartily. It was late in the afternoon, and they were crossing a marsh in Eastmarch. Their horses were stepping carefully, trying not to step into some deep hole or sinking mud.  
“We should arrive in Windhelm soon” Bishop stated, looking to the sky. “Hopefully not long after dark.” Kallian nodded, squinting into the distance.  
“Hey, Bish, is that... Is that steam rising from the ground?”  
“It seems to be!” He called, jumping eagerly off the mare. She had to dismount next, grabbing the mare’s reins as he left her recklessly. He ran over, and Kallian bit her lip, wondering if it were a fire lit by bandits or rogues.  
“Hey, Kali! It’s a hot spring!” He called excitedly. She tied her stallion to a small, dead tree, and the mare to a log a few meters away. The stallion huffed, unimpressed. She ignored him, her mind racing to what Bishop had said. A hot spring? She walked over to him carefully, trying not to slip in the mud. He looked up to her with a grin.  
“Shall we?” She grinned at the glint in his eyes, heartbeat racing. The thoughts of the water warming her skin, covering her with the warmth she had desired for so long in this cold winter... She bit down on her lip, trying to bite back a moan. They exchanged a long look, then ran to the springs, layers of clothes being shed on the way. They stood at the side of the pool, nothing but small clothes adorning both of their frames - his lean, hers curvy. Suddenly, the two were almost shy.  
“Should we... Should we just get in as is?” Kallian asked, finding her eyes roaming Bishop’s frame. The muscles on his arms were taut, his abs well defined. A clear V on his lower stomach lead her eyes downward to his small clothes. The bulge inside them showed her that he was admiring her body, gaze roaming over her round bust and her wide hips. She bit her lip, a flutter building in her abdomen as she looked at his body.  
“You’re so beautiful” He breathed, his words full of sincerity. Her mind hadn’t even been fast enough to think of a response before he had cleared the distance between them, his lips crashing into hers. The physical touch sent a wave of heat to her stomach, and she felt a little throb in her small clothes. It had been so long since she had been kissed, since she had been touched...  
He ran his hands over her body, from her hips to her upper back, attempting to untie the straps of the bra she wore. He managed skillfully after a number of seconds, and then she fell loose from it, her supple breasts falling to their natural position. His breath caught at the sight of them, and he kissed her forcefully once more, his hands cupping her, massaging gently, rubbing a perked nipple between his fingers. The cold evening air pulled gooseflesh up onto her skin, and she shivered, half from arousal, half from the cold. She could feel his member hardening against her thigh as they stood, sending a flush of warmth once again down to her wet pussy. She broke the kiss, saying nothing, and shimmied out of her now soaked panties, walking with a wiggle of her hips into the deep water of the spring. She turned and looked at him, the warm water covering her hips, but nothing above.  
“Are you joining me?” She asked with a slow blink. She didn’t have to ask again. He shed his boxers and had soon collided with her again, mouth hungrily covering hers. Her hand ventured down into the water, finding his now ready member. He groaned softly into the kiss as she stroked it gently, her fingers ghosting over his pulsing skin. He could not take the teasing, and so he grabbed her and lifted her easily onto his hips. Her mouth trailed kisses down his neck as he walked them over to a shallower part of the pool, where he could sit down. When he finally got where he was comfortable, he pulled her mouth to his once more, then used his hand to explore her, sliding it between her slit. She moaned into his mouth, her hands finding him once more. He slid a finger into her, causing her to gasp. He thumbed her little bundle of nerves, causing shivers to run up and down her spine. She rocked onto his hand, moaning softly. It had been so long. She was close, even now, waves of pleasure crashing over her. She buried her hands into his hair, his name tearing from her throat. “Bishop! Oh Bishop, I’m close” Placing another kiss on her mouth, he sped up, small gasps and mewls erupting from her. She threw her head back as the wave crested, her vision beginning to swim, her walls pulsing around his fingers, his deep, growling breaths sending her closer to the edge... Over... Over... - 

A loud crack shocked her out of her ecstasy. The pair broke apart, scrambling for their weapons. Her long fingers closing over her glass dagger, her pulse roaring in her ears, she stood, stark naked, the cold air biting at her flesh as she rose out of the warmth of the water. She could spot nothing, but heard Bishop swear, lowering his bow. She turned, and her eyes fell on the horses. Her stallion had broken the dry branch of the tree he was tied to, and had found his way to Bishop’s ready and accepting mare. Kallian and Bishop exchanged a look, then both burst into laughter.  
“So that bastard gets his woman but I don’t get mine?” He laughed, pulling her hips closer to him. She looked up, meeting his hungry gaze with her own sultry eyes. Their lips met once more, but a grunt from behind them told them that the stallion was finished. She pulled away from the kiss with a sigh.  
“We should get to Windhelm” She laughed breathily, walking back and picking up her clothes as she went. She dressed quickly, running and grabbing the stallion before he could have his way with the mare once again. She mounted swiftly and gracefully, then noticed Bishop glaring at his mare.  
“The saddle is ruined” He grumbled. The stallion’s eager hooves had scuffed the saddle, ripping the fine leather of the seat. She offered her hand, raising her eyebrow.  
“M’lady?” she grinned, biting back a giggle. He scowled at her, then slipped the mare’s reins over her head and held them in one hand, mounting the stallion behind Kallian much more disgracefully than she had. His warm hands wrapped around her waist, tight but gentle. They traveled to Windhelm much faster than they should have, eager to get to a warm room and, more importantly, a bed.

They handed over the horses to the stable hand quickly, not forgetting their instructions to keep them separate. They tried to walk calmly up the long path to Windhelm, but their eagerness caused them to jog up the steep hill. Nodding to the guards on the gate, they made it as far as the smith’s before he pulled her by the hips and pushed her up against one of the cold stone walls. Their mouths found one another once more, their eager tongues fighting for dominance, hands entangling in hair or roaming bodies. After a moment, a guard with a thick accent told them to move along, amusement putting a lilt into his deep voice. They pulled away from one another, Kallian blushing deeply. Bishop winked at the guard, then grabbed Kallian’s hand and pulled her up through the town.  
“To the tavern, m’lady!”  
She giggled, but pulled him to a halt, lips finding his. She pulled a key out of her bag, dangling it in front of his face.  
“No need to pay for a room, sir.” She grinned, leading him through the city. When they arrived to the house, she turned to put the key in the door of Hjerim, her fingers trembling in anticipation. He placed his hand on her hips, pulling her into him.  
“You little minx. You never told me that you were a home-owner” He planted a kiss onto the back of her neck, and she almost dropped her key. The lock on the door clicked open, and she turned, pressing kisses to his lips. They stumbled inside, him kicking the door closed eagerly. Clothes were ripped off, strewn carelessly around the house. Finally, they were up the stairs, just a pair of panties and boxers separating them. He picked her up, she wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed.  
“Finally” He breathed, almost throwing her down onto the hard stone bed. He hooked his thumbs around the elastic of her panties, shimmying them off her hips and throwing them from the bed. His mouth finding hers, he then trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. The trail continued down her stomach, and he stopped, planting one final kiss on the top of her thigh, asking her to open her legs for him. She responded willingly, spreading her legs for him obediently. He placed one kiss on her inner thigh, then one just outside of her slit, then pulled away. She gasped in frustration, telling him what a bastard he was with deep breaths. Smirking once again, his mouth crashed down to hers, massaging her upper thigh with his hand. She reached her hand under the elastic of his boxers, his hardened member throbbing beneath her fingertips. She stroked it, her touch feather light against the taught skin. He growled deeply, then wriggled himself out of his small clothes, an animalistic desire burning in his eyes.  
With a swift and skilled movement of his hips, he positioned himself outside of her, the tip of his member rubbing up against her opening. She was wet for him, and he knew it. Smirking, he brushed himself past her opening, teasing her, making her squirm. She pulled him down to her, biting his lip gently, then moaned again.  
“Please, Bishop”  
“Please what, princess? What do you want me to do.”  
Ugh. He was infuriating. She pushed him away, looking deep into his eyes.  
“Fuck me, Bishop. Fuck me like you’ve longed to do since the day we met. Fuck me until I scream your name so loud the Gods themselves will hear it.” He grinned, his eyes glinting in the soft candlelight of the room and, with a well practiced buck of his hips, entered her. She gasped, clutching at the sheets. He was thick, and her sex-starved walls were not quite welcoming to his full size yet.  
“Look how wet you are for me, princess” He growled, “You’ve longed for this for a long time, haven’t you?” A number of gentle thrusts opened her up more and more, and soon the two were moaning and gasping in pleasure.  
“You’ve wanted this longer, ranger” She gasped, her own hips rocking to match the tempo of his thrusts.  
“I have wanted it, princess” He growled, thrusts punctuating his words. “Oh, how long have I wanted this. How I have wanted to fuck you until you swell with my seed, and then fuck you over and over again. I have wanted to show the whole world that I bedded the Dragonborn, and that she is mine. I have wanted to fuck you until your womb grows with our bastard, and everyone knows that you were fucked like the lustful, fertile broodmare you are, filled with the seed of the best stallion in all of Tamriel.” She groaned, using her own hand to thumb at her clit. His talking was driving her closer and closer to the edge.  
“Oh yeah?” she breathed, her free hand pulling him down to a kiss, “And what will you do then, ranger? What will you do when I’m filled? What will you do when I swell up with your bastard? Will you leave me, running to fill another mare with your great stallion seed?” He growled down to her, one of his hands replacing hers at her clit, his calloused thumb sending pleasure dancing up her spine like her own small fingers never could.  
“How little you think of me, princess. Would I leave my prize? I would stay and show the world that I was proud to have you” She groaned, her back arching at both his words and his touch. His free hand found her breast, massaging and pinching all the right places.  
“These will fill with the milk, they will grow and swell, showing your fertility to the whole world. They will be the envy of all of the women in Skyrim, and every man in Tamriel will long for them.” Every movement and word made her gasp and moan. He finally sheathed himself inside her, and she clutched at his shoulders, crying out softly, long nails raking across his tan skin. Every buck of his strong hips, every small movement of hers sent a wave up her spine, and, judging by his expression and every gasp, sent them up his too.  
“I’m close” He growled deeply, his thrusts becoming more ecstatic and irregular with every passing second. Her walls tensed and released, pulsing with her need to finish, and her breathing became irregular. The wave of pleasure built up inside of her, so she used her legs to pull him closer to her, to push him deeper into her. She managed to keep her composure until he released with a shudder, his seed spilling inside her, her name coming roaring from his chest. He kept rocking his hips until she peaked, using his hand to help. Arching her back into him, she came, screaming his name to the gods. They stayed entwined for a number of minutes, rocking gently in the aftershock of their shared orgasms, kissing each other more gently now, all of the immediate need gone. He pulled himself out of her, and she sank back onto the sheets and into his warm arms. Sleep washed over the both of them, and they fell asleep, curled up in each other’s arms.

When they awoke the next morning, they went about their business in Windhelm. Arriving in the Palace of the Kings, the Jarl, Brunwulf, pulled her aside and gave her a rather personal job that was for her to do, and her alone. It was coming to the end of the contract, so she and Bishop departed, each going their separate ways, both wondering if they would ever see the other again.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _It only takes once_ ” Her mother used to tell her. “ _It only takes one time for you to lay with a man for it to happen. If you have not prayed and are not married, it takes just one of his seeds to enter you. That’s how women get pregnant in sin. That's why you need to keep praying, Kallian, and never let a man touch you outside of marriage._ ”  
Kallian smiled at the thought of her mother. Her highly religious mother, who died believing that praying to the gods would save her. What would she think of her dear daughter now? Opening the door of Heljarchen Hall, her new home that she had built with the help of Gregor, her Housecarl, she smiled at the dark mare that grazed in the green fields. It had only taken that once for the mare, whose stomach now swelled with the new life that grew within her. Kallian ran her hand over her own belly, smoothing the fabric of her dress over the huge bump that she now carried, sympathizing with the mare. It had only taken her stallion once, too. Frost raised his head with a whicker, and the mare’s head followed. The two horses trotted over to her, the mare’s heavy stomach swaying with every step. Kallian did not know how the mare could move with such energy - she found it difficult to even go up the step to her house. She held out two apple halves to the horses as they approached, and they took them gratefully. She ran her hand over the mare, feeling the swell that hid the foal inside her.  
“Happy eight months, Ana” She whispered to the mare, and, as if in response, the mare reached around and nudged Kallian’s swollen belly with her nose. Kallian laughed and moved aside, letting the horses continue their grazing. She moved rather disgracefully to the seat that sat outside of the manor, looking out over the plains. She truly loved it here, not knowing how she could have bared to live in a city for so long. Here, the horses could graze freely, their small but growing herd stretching their legs as they wished; her newly adopted dog, Meeko, could roam the forests to his hearts content; and the chickens and cow that she had bought lived happily in the pen that Gregor had built out of the leftover wood. She moved her hand to rest on her bump. Most importantly, the little one could grow up in the countryside, with plenty of room to run and play, and, someday, to train and hunt. She smiled down to herself, a little kick ensuring her that she wasn’t alone in these thoughts.  
“You’re going to be a strong one, darling” She told the bump, rubbing small circles into her swollen skin with the palm of her hand. The bump was now so big that she had to sit with her legs spread around it. If she did not know better, she would have been expecting the little one any day. But no. It had only been eight months - eight months to the day since she had seen Bishop. Since she shared the night with him. Just thinking of that night sent a rush of warmth through her, and she bit her lip. Her hormones had made her sex drive almost unbearable, and now she couldn’t even pleasure herself due to her cumbersome stomach. Leaning back against the wall of the house with a groan, she decided to do the next best thing - eat. Gregor was not in the house any longer - he had found himself a woman back in First Seed and they married within the month - and the house felt empty now.  
‘It won’t be empty for long’ she told herself, heaving herself off the bench and walking inside with one hand rested on her belly, the only proof that she and Bishop had shared that night. She had never sought to find Bishop, she intended fully to bring up the little one on her own. She walked over to the cooking pot, finding herself wondering what he was doing now. Probably bedding some other unsuspecting poor girl in another town. Shoving the thought out of her head, she dished herself a bowl of soup and sat at the long table, picking up the book she had been reading. After she had finished her meal, she reclined in the chair and read happily, one hand resting on her ever active stomach, smiling at every little kick, the other resting on Meeko's soft head as he sat, content.  
A knock on the door made her jump. Meeko ran to it, barking furiously. She froze, unsure of what to do. If it were bandits, she would be unable to protect herself for long. A knock came again, and she stood slowly, walking over to the display case that held her favourite glass dagger. Unsheathing it from its protective velvet case, she walked as silently as she could over to the door. Eventually, she called out.  
“Who is it?”  
She hoped it was Gregor, or a courier, or even her neighbors on the farm down the road. Hell, even a bandit would have been more welcome than the answer she got. But the voice that answered made her blood run cold.  
“It’s me, princess. Frost’s been busy, huh? Your mare is heavy with foal. I guess a congrats is in order, eh?”  
She froze, her hand resting protectively on her bump. Oh boy, Bishop, you had no idea.  
“How did you find me?” She called, not wanting to let him in.  
“In fairness, princess, it’s not hard to find the Dragonborn if you ask the right people. Gregor sends his regards.” She swore under her breath. She had given Gregor the keys to Hjerim as a wedding gift. Of course he would look there. She bit her lip, heartbeat racing. What should she do? Her mind and heart told her to send him away, to tell him to never seek her out again. But the rush of heat at his very words, the pulsing deep within her that begged her to let him in, the sheer want - no, need - for him to be with her won over in the end. Flicking the latch back, she stepped back, allowing him access and showing him the full swell of her stomach.  
“Hello, Bishop.”  
He gawped, his jaw wide open. She smirked. This was the first time she had ever seen him truly speechless. Allowing him to look her over for a minute, she gestured into the house.  
“Well, what are you waiting for?” As she waddled back to the kitchen table, she kept a hand on the bump, almost as if she were hiding it from him. Although there was no hiding it, she was nearly twice the size as she had been before.  
He didn’t sit, and neither did she. She just leaned against the back of a chair, looking at him, expressionless, waiting for him to speak.  
“Is.. Is it mine?” he spluttered eventually, finally tearing his eyes from her belly and raising them to meet hers. She wanted to lie, to tell him to get out, but the expression on his face softened her. Instead, she just nodded wordlessly, opening her arms and begging for his embrace once again after all this time. He raced to her, almost jumping over the table to get to her. He pulled her in close, kissing the top of her head.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” He breathed, holding her as if he were afraid she would disappear from his embrace. She had told herself a hundred times that she was justified in not telling him, that he would be better off not knowing. Instead, she just shrugged.  
“I don’t know, Bish. I just... I thought you’d rather not know. That you’d rather live your life free, bedding all the women you’d like.” He pulled out of the embrace, looking at her with watery eyes.  
“I wouldn’t... I haven’t had anyone since that night. I haven’t wanted anyone since that night, Kali. I only ever wanted you.” He took a deep breath, then kissed her, a sense of urgency coming from his lips. She responded in kind, running her hands through his hair and tugging gently. There were so many things unsaid, so many things that needed to be cleared up. But they could wait. Her tugs and her kisses became more urgent, she was begging him to touch her, to enter her, to fuck her as he had that night. He responded in the same way, only pulling away to pull off his shirt. She bit her lip and grinned, pulling him by the hand to the bedroom. Unbuckling his pants, she pulled him as close as she could, lips hungrily covering the skin she could reach. He let his pants fall to the ground, stepping out of them skillfully. He then grabbed her dress by the waist and paused, feeling her stomach for the first time.  
“Is this okay? For the... the baby?” A chill ran up his spine. The baby. His baby. She shut him up with a kiss, breathing a yes into his skin. He continued then, pulling the dress up over her head. He then stopped to look at her, his eyes roaming her body. The white skin of her stomach was taut and pulled, and her breasts were almost three times the size they had been the last day he laid eyes on them last. They were almost straining against the bra she wore, so with a skillful tug he let them loose, moaning softly when they fell out over her stomach. Placing a kiss on the top of one breast, he pulled down his small clothes, and she wriggled out of hers. She pushed him down on the bed, straddling his thighs in one swift, albeit awkward, movement. She could not kiss him due to the massive swell of her stomach, so she reached forward, running her hands down his chest and, eventually, to his stiffening member. He twitched the touch of her hands, sighing her name softly. She worked on him for a moment, rubbing and caressing his length, her own body becoming more and more aroused with every soft gasp and whimper that rushed from his mouth. He reached up, his hands cupping her full breasts. She groaned at the touch, the wetness between her thighs telling her that she was more than ready for him. She raised herself up over him, positioning herself so he was brushing up against her opening. With a small moan, she lowered herself onto him, groaning softly at the feeling of finally being filled. He moaned her name, shutting his eyes tight. She began to rock her hips gently, every slight movement sending her close to the edge already. He groaned her name over and over, bucking his hips into hers, punctuated with gasps and moans. He massaged her swollen breasts, rolling a perked nipple in between his fingers. The feeling of her large, heavy stomach rubbing against his own was sending him close. The knowledge that she was his, that his seed had fertilized within her to leave her swollen and full, that the baby that slept underneath her taut skin was his was enough to quicken his heartbeat, to make him moan her name louder and louder with every passing moment. He moved one hand to touch her belly, using his thumb to stroke the smooth skin.  
“Pregnancy suits you” He grinned, looking over the glow of her skin, the large breasts that swelled with milk for the child, and the bulge of her large belly.  
“Oh yeah, my stallion?” She breathed, looking down to him, a glint in her eyes, “How does it suit me? Does my giant figure please you? Did you find my waddling gait sexy, ranger?”  
He laughed, using his hips to buck into her once more, sheathing his full length inside her. She groaned his name, leaning back and putting her hands on his thighs, back arching the full swell of her stomach in his direction. He moved his both hands onto the bump, roaming across the swollen skin.  
“Oh yes, my filly” he groaned, getting closer and closer to the edge, “This is what I always wanted. This is how I always wanted to see you. Full with my seed, glowing and fruitful, your fertile body expanding with my babe. Watching your heavy hips swaying with each step. Oh gods, Kallian, I’m close”  
She gripped his thighs tighter, her long nails digging in to his skin.  
“Bishop... Me too... Keep talking, oh just keep talking.”  
He growled deeply at the pain of her grip, but he obliged.  
“Your breasts, oh gods your breasts. Swelling with the food that will keep our son strong and healthy. Feel how tender and full they are under my hands. You are like a goddess, my filly. The goddess of fertility, swollen and heavy with child. My child. Oh gods, Kallian, you are so beautiful”  
The waves of pleasure she had so long been wishing for broke over her. Her walls pulsed around his member as she came, throwing her head back and screaming his name so loud she was sure she could have been heard in Whiterun. He came too, shooting his seed into her already filled womb. Her name erupted from his throat, and his deep voice roaring her name made her almost come again. She rolled off him, breathing heavily, lying on her back.  
“Wow” She exhaled, one hand resting on her massive stomach. Her breathing was irregular, choppy, and she was still coming down from her orgasm. Bishop sat up, planting a kiss on her lips.  
“My princess, that was incredible. Is it possible that you’ve gotten more beautiful since I saw you last.” She laughed, looking up at him.  
“No. It’s not. Now, Bishop, please help me up before your damned bastard crushes me” When she was sitting up on the bed, he looked at her body once again, love dancing behind his eyes. He laid his hands on her naked belly, smiling widely. She placed her hands over his, laughing softly.  
“Eight months, correct?” He asked softly, looking up to her with deep brown eyes. She nodded, tears forming in her eyes.  
“I’ve missed you so much, Bish.” He responded with a kiss to her lips.  
“I missed you too, princess. I’m sorry that I wasn’t here. I’m sorry that I missed the little one growing and developing, I’m sorry that I missed all the morning illness and the sleepless nights, but I’ll be here for the rest of it. I’ll be here. And I’ll be here for the next one. And the one after that. And the -”  
She silenced him with a finger on his lips.  
“Unless they’re growing in your womb, you can get that idea out of your head.”  
He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips, the urgency that had been there earlier working it’s way back into their touch. Suddenly, she pulled away, amusement dancing behind her eyes.  
"Hold on, son?"  
He chuckled, planting a kiss on her belly.   
"Every father dreams of a son, princess, but I'll love him either way"   
She laughed, batting his arm softly.  
"I love you, Bish"  
"I love you too, princess."  



	3. Chapter 3

The long legged filly galloped through the fields, kicking up her heels at the delight of getting out after the long winter. The three year old tossed her head, picking up her feet delightedly. Bishop laughed, holding his daughter up on his hip.  
“Horsey!” Arryn giggled, kicking her short legs frantically as she waved her arms to the filly. Ana plodded out of the stables from behind Bishop and Arryn, nudging Bishop with her nose as she approached. Arryn squealed, reaching for the mare. Bishop laughed, then placed her on the mare’s back. The girl curled her small fists around the mare’s dark mane, giggling wildly. The ever patient Ana moved her head around, gazing at the infant with soft brown eyes. Bishop scratched the mare’s withers, and then lifted Arryn off her back, allowing her to plod out after her daughter. The filly trotted up to her, almost prancing. She nuzzled her mother’s neck in greeting, then touched her swollen side with his nose. The mare was heavy with foal once again, coming up to her ninth month, if Bishop had calculated correctly. 

“Mama!” Arryn squealed, kicking her legs, pointing off into the distance. Sure enough, Frost’s pale coat could be seen coming over the hill, walking steadily. Kallian had left a month prior to respond to a letter from her old friend who lived in Solitude, and had to leave immediately. Kallian had wrote a letter every few days, and Arryn loved receiving them - begging her father to read them all each day.  
When Kallian came close enough, Bishop swept Arryn into his arms and carried her across the plain to his returning wife. However, when she came into view, he frowned. She looked pale, her eyes hooded, her face almost gray. However, when she spotted him and Arryn, a beam spread across her face, seeming to light up her entire being. Her skin glowed with happiness as she dismounted, taking her daughter into her arms. Arryn planted kisses all over her face, and Kallian laughed heartily.  
“Come on, Arryn, let’s go get breakfast, let your mama relax for a while.” Planting a kiss onto Kallian’s cheek, he picked up Arryn, carrying her back into the house. Kallian smiled. He knew her so well. Taking the heavy tack off of Frost, she let him go to his herd, nuzzling his mare lovingly as he approached. She watched him for a moment, holding the saddle on her hip, smiling softly. Someone had once told her that animals couldn’t feel, that they had no emotion. But by watching Frost greet his daughter and mate, seeing the love in the gentle stallion’s eyes, she knew that it couldn’t be true. With a small sigh, she turned to walk back into the house. Placing the saddle on the rack inside of the main entrance, she smiled at the scene that was laid out in front of her. Her brilliant husband, feeding her beautiful daughter. Resting her hand on her stomach for a second, feeling the soft flutter that sat within, she opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted.  
“Kallian, my dear, is that a new dress?”  
She smiled to her husband, looking down at herself. The dress was ill-fitting and actually rather unflattering, falling almost straight down from her breasts without shape, but it had been a necessary purchase at the time  
“Yes, my love. I bought it in a lovely little shop in Solitude.”  
Keen to change the subject, she sat herself at the table, helping herself to a sweetroll that was in front of her. Pulling off a piece, she looked to Bishop.  
“I spotted a herd of deer heading this way, I think they might pass by later today. Arryn, would you like to see them?” The girl giggled, clapping loudly.

Their day was spent in the sun, just passing the time in each others company, trying to spot deer rather unsuccessfully. While Bishop put Arryn to bed in the upstairs bedroom, Kallian had a soothing, almost boiling hot bath, and then she and Bishop retired to their own room, laying down on the bed entwined in each others arms.  
“I missed you, my love” He whispered into her hair, stroking her lower back gently. Her eyes were fluttering closed, and she sighed, content. He moved his hand strategically to her thigh, rubbing it gently but firmly. She planted a kiss to his lips with a sigh.  
“I’m just glad to be home” She smiled, cupping his face with her hand. He pulled her onto him, kissing her urgently, pulling her hips to him. He grinned into the kiss, attempting to pull her even closer. It had been so long, her body seemed unfamiliar. But that made him want to explore it even more. Her trembling fingers found the buckle of his trousers, undoing it swiftly and skillfully. Taking his stiffening member into her hands, she massaged him for a moment before lowering herself, taking his length into her mouth. He groaned at the feeling, relaxing further down onto the bed. She knew exactly what he liked, and within a number of moments she had him bucking into her and growling her name. Winding his fingers into her long hair, he groaned, trying to warn her. She continued, licking skillfully until he spilled in her mouth, breathing her name. She lapped it up eagerly, enjoying the taste of him, what she had missed so while she had been away. He pulled her up to him then once more, his mouth finding hers. His hands roamed her back, coming to rest on her round backside, squeezing softly. To his delight, he could feel no small clothes under her light nightgown. Smirking into the kiss, he pulled away to remove his shirt. She kept the nightgown on, kissing him once more. He tugged at it eagerly, but she seemed hesitant, almost shy, about taking it off.  
“What’s wrong, princess?” He asked breathily between kisses. She pulled away, avoiding eye contact for a second, then reconnected herself to his lips briefly. She sat up, breaking the kiss to pull off the nightgown. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of his beautiful wife, now naked in front of him. His eyes traveled down to her breasts, which sat, perked and rounded just above his face. They seemed bigger than he remembered. Groaning softly, he planted a kiss onto one of them, sucking softly on the tender white flesh. She sighed at the contact, but gasped softly when he flipped her onto her back, holding himself up over her and kissing her firmly on the lips. He left her lips to plant kisses on her jaw, then her collarbone, then her breasts. He continued to kiss down her body until he came to her stomach, where he paused. Her stomach was definitely fatter than it had been, her pale skin taut, not flabby. His breath caught in his throat, and he gazed up to her. She sat up, moving her face to his. Her sitting up made her belly stick out even more. How had he not seen earlier?  
“Surprise, Bish” She grinned, kissing him softly. He placed a hand on her swollen stomach trying to feel for any sign of movement.  
“How far along are you?” He breathed, looking down to the small bump. A flood of emotions rolled over him, and he swallowed a lump that rose in his throat. She noticed this almost right away, pulling him into another kiss.  
“About four months. The Apothecary in Solitude told me that all was well, and that everything is okay with her”  
Bishop raised watery eyes. “Her?”  
Kallian laughed nervously. “Um, I think so. Angeline in the apothecary asked me if I wanted to know, but I didn’t.” He kissed her urgently then, his hands roaming her body.  
“I love you so much” He breathed, and she pulled him close in response. She could feel his member hardening against her thigh, and she moved a hand to faintly stroke it, and he moved a hand to her slit, massaging and stroking as she became wetter and wetter by the second. Soon, he was teasing her with his pulsing member from the outside, brushing against her silky opening. She sighed his name in begging. He smirked down to her, then grabbed her hips with rough hands, flipping her over easily but gently. She had to raise herself onto her hands and knees to protect her bump, and this made him even more eager. Reaching around and grabbing her swollen breasts, he bucked into her, causing her to gasp and arch her head back. Planting kisses onto her shoulders, he allowed her to set the pace, her hips rocking back into him. Massaging her breasts in his calloused hands, she was soon moaning his name, the feeling of being filled and the deepening thrusts sending shudders up her spine. Bishop moved his hands to her bump, rubbing circles into the taught skin.  
“Oh, my filly,” he groaned, the feeling of her stomach swollen with his child once again sending shivers up his spine. He moved one hand across her stomach, and down to play with her bundle of nerves. She bucked back into him, moaning his name. His thrusts became erratic, as did his other movements, his rough thumbing of her clit causing her vision to swim. She cried out his name as her walls pulsed around him, ecstasy rolling over her. He came then as well, spilling himself inside her. He remained inside her for a number of moments, the both of them rocking in a slow rhythm, him massaging her stomach and her resting on her elbows. He rolled off her then, and they collapsed into each others arms. He continued to rub her stomach, occasionally planting kisses to her lips. Her eyes began to droop, and she cuddled in to him, one hand resting on her belly.  
“She’ll be beautiful” Bishop breathed, planting a kiss onto the taut skin which covered their sleeping child.  
“She will.” Kallian sighed, letting sleep wash over her.

Two months later, the family welcomed Ana and Frost’s firstborn colt into the world, and three months after that, they welcomed Arryn’s brother.


End file.
